


Tumblr Is Magical

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Genderfluid Thor (this will probably have a better name later) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Thor, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Thor, Non-Binary Thor, Non-binary character, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Thor, Transgender, non-binary, transvengers, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Not Everything Is About Sex. Thor makes a magical discovery on Tumblr. Based on the Transvengers Initiative prompt number 5: Realizing there’s a word for who they are.</p>
<p>UPDATE: Based on feedback I have gotten, I changed some of the pronouns in the story to better reflect Thor's experience as they live it. No changes were made to the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tumblr Discoveries

One of the first things Thor did when he arrived at college was create an account on Tumblr. He had been told that Tumblr was magical, and though he wasn’t sure he really believed that, he had to agree that it was pretty cool. There was so much stuff, Thor was a little overwhelmed. He found fandom blogs and funny pictures of animals that looked like celebrities. and he scrolled through text posts both comedic and serious. He even started to look at and follow fashion blogs.

About a month after he had first gotten on Tumblr, he came across a post that made him pause.

Something about the post held his attention, though he wasn't sure he could have said at that moment precisely what it was. He had never heard of the term ‘genderqueer’ before. So, like any good student, Thor Googled the word and did a little research.

> Genderqueer  
>  ˈdʒɛndəkwɪə/
>   
>  _adjective_      1\. denoting or relating to a person who does not subscribe to conventional gender distinctions but identifies with neither, both, or a combination of male and female genders.

Something about the word felt right in a way that Thor couldn’t explain, in a way that the idea of being a man never had. So, he quietly changed the color scheme on his computer to match the non-binary/genderqueer pride flag, started thinking of himself as _they_ and _them_ , and went about life as usual. Now they understood why some days they longed for pretty panties and dresses and others they loved their jeans and t-shirts. Or rather, they finally understood that this was normal, that they weren’t alone, and that gender was a lot more complicated than they had ever thought. Some piece of Thor that they had never had a word for until now had slotted itself in place in Thor’s head, and suddenly the puzzle in their head was no longer a jumble of color but a beautifully intricate picture. Maybe Tumblr really was magical after all.


	2. Sometimes Target Is Magical Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor buys some panties.

Thor’s research didn’t end there. They began to follow genderqueer and non-binary bloggers on tumblr and find other resources online. They learned more about gender than they ever thought possible. Genatalia and chromosomes don’t determine gender. There are more options than just male and female, boy and girl, man and woman. They encountered so many new terms that they were a bit overwhelmed by it. There’s ‘trans’ and ‘genderqueer’ and ‘non-binary’ and ‘agender’ and ‘genderfuck’ and ‘demigirl’ and ‘demiboy’. And their personal favorite ‘genderfluid’. It wasn't perfect. Despite the seemingly endless list of terms people used to describe their gender, there wasn't one that fit perfectly, but they were helpful at least in understanding and describing their experience. Because gender was something fluid for them.

Thor had days where no matter what they did, their skin just didn’t seem to fit right. They knew now that it was gender dysphoria. They understood the desire to look pretty and feminine for what it is, but giving it a name did nothing to make the feeling go away. So, one day, when they were feeling especially brave, they travelled downtown to the Target. They almost turned around and went back a few times, but they had already paid to take the bus here, so they might as well do what they had come here to do.

They took a deep breath and walked through the doors. And immediately, they saw rows of beautiful dresses at which they could only stare longingly. They wanted a dress, but when could they wear it? Instead, they forced their feet to move and carry them towards the sign which said ‘intimates’. They were glad that they came early in the day and on a weekday, because they had encountered very few people so far. They stepped into the rows of panties and let themself just stare for a moment before reaching out and touching, feeling the silk and lace and cotton, imagining how it would feel under their jeans. And then they saw the pair that they wanted. They were fire-engine red silk that were totally plain except for two small black bows that would sit just under where Thor’s pelvic bones jutted out. Thor knew that they were the perfect pair and carried them up to the front before the fear changed their mind.

As soon as they had checked out, Thor slipped into the single-user restroom they had spotted earlier and double checked that they had locked the door before removing the tags from the panties and changing into them. They knew that they should probably have waited to wash them, but they needed to feel and see the silk against their skin. They let out a sigh when they slipped the panties on and took a moment to stare at them before dressing again and heading back to campus. They felt lighter as they made the return journey, having acknowledged--even in such a minor way--this part of themself which had previously been suppressed.


End file.
